User blog:Tkid115/Sinister Six vs Suicide Squad. Epic Rap Battles of Comics Season 1
Well then.... today is National Upload Your Battle Day, isn't it? Lol this'll probably drown. If you haven't already, go check out Wonder's new battle or Noah's new battle. They're probably much better than this one, I'll tell ya that. :P It's the first team battle, y'all! Today we have the current rendition of the Suicide Squad, versus the original Sinister Six. Shoutout to Cave for suggesting this to me! <3 Be sure to comment down below who you want to see! Now let's get this chaos on! 'Cast:' Miniladdd as Dr. Octopus VanossGaming as Kraven the Hunter BasicallyIDoWrk as Electro H20Delirious (LOL cuz no face reveal) as Mysterio Terroriser as Sandman DaithiDeNogla as Vulture (Spoken lyrics by all members denotated in default white text.) Nice Peter as Deadshot EpicLLOYD as Captain Boomerang Zach Sherwin as Reverse Flash George Watsky as Black Manta SSSniperWolf as Harley Quinn (Spoken lyrics by all members denotated in default white text.) Beat - AGAIN IDK about the name (Produced by SADIKBEATZ) 'Introduction:' Announcer (0:10): EPIC RAP BATTLES OF COMICS!!!!!!!! ' ' VS... ' ' ' ' BEGIN!!! 'Battle:' Suicide Squad: (Harley begins at 0:22) Hee hee! Aww look at ya guys! Rag-tag team of failures. Never once squashed a bug. With such conflicting behaviors. I was taking down Atlantis! I was running through time! While y'all bicker and argue over who gets to start the rhyme! Spit just once against me, and it'll hit ya in your rears! Trained deadly killers and mercs. All you guys are volunteers. Don't get on my nerves, ya creeps. I'll hammer ya in all day! So get out and scatter like you're used to. More pesty than Mistah J! Sinister Six: (Ock begins at 0:45) What I do NOT comprehend is the AUDACITY of you. Coming to rhyme against the Six? Like paper, we'll break through! Heh heh. A shocking display. This courage that they are showing. We're like my wingspan! There is no stopping us when we are flowing. We're VICIOUS and MEAN and we're the team of the bosses! We may have losses, but that doesn't mean to not be cautious! All out! You take orders. When you're done, you're detained! Lyrically detonate the bombs in your brain! So call Bane! Even with the Rock on venom, you are no match for our prowess. Your leader shows cowardice! And our energy is boundless! We're too good. Take me, for instance. You couldn't conform. And you'll straight up beat us?! Well, WE'LL JUST REFORM! Suicide Squad: (Deadshot starts at 1:20) I'm sorry, what was that? Usually I don't miss things, but I don't see tha point of a squid, fishbowl, and Mr. clipped-wings. Not to mention Vlad the Survivorman and crack-head Static! Plus, a Clayface ripoff to the MAX. And their sanity so erratic! With my Trident of Neptune, I flow smooth. Leave you dismantled. You're win against us is like your guys' movie: CANCELLED!!! So why do ya losers even try? Your whole team just ends up prisoners! Screw you six! We're the team that deserve the word "SINISTER"! Sinister Six: (Ock starts at 1:43) As stated, Madame. Prisoners? That's basically all of your team. So get big Waller over here. She'd have us make you SCREAM! I hunt super-powered beings. You couldn't make Duck Dynasty! We'll smash you in this fight! Both figuratively, and VIOLENTLY! Toomes has your TOMBS! And they're fresh for your corpses! Prepare for your brains to be fried and your raps to be distorted. You forgot: I KILLED the Spider! So I wouldn't be so self-assertive. Sui-cide just DIED! And of that, I am certain! Announcer (2:07): WHO WON?!!! WHO'S NEXT?!!! YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC-''' (MwahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!) '''RAP! BATTLES OF COMICS!!!!!!! 'Outro:' ' ' WHO WON?!!! Suicide Squad Sinister Six Category:Blog posts